utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Standardization
I feel as if there are a few or more things that we need to standardize through this wiki. I can't remember all the ones I found/thought of before so I'll just add to this as time goes on. First of all the terms for "utaite" Its been irking me how throughout the site there doesn't seem to be a standard for what a "utaite" is called. On some pages I've seen NND singer, NND utaite, Nico Singer, Nico utaite and just plain "utaite". As for the "YouTube Singers" people always call them different "names" too such as (assume YouTube is interchangeable with YT); YouTube singers, YouTube utaites and so on. So I propose that we standardize terms to a single main one for each respective group NND singers and such names like so should be standardized to just plain "Utaite" as that term originates from NicoNicoDouga which is Japanese. Utaite should be capitalized when used at the start of a sentence or when it refers to all the Nico singers in one collective group. It should be lowercase when used to refer to a single person. An example of this would be, "utaite name here is a utaite that is very known for...." YT singers and such should be standardized to "YouTube Singers" as they originate from YouTube which is more English based so therefore keep English things English, no? YouTube should always be written as "YouTube" with capital "Y" and "T" and "singers" should only be capitalized when its referring to all the YouTube Singers as a whole otherwise when its referring to a single person its just "YouTube singer". Also I would like to add that we should stop putting, "name is a male/female utaite". To me its kinda redundant as most likely the reader has found each utaite via the male/female category, they can simply tell by looking at the avatar picture or that it just so happens to be listed in the infobox template (OMG I wonder what that thing is for??? *rolls eyes* Note:much sarcasm is used here) On another note all places where "utaite" is used should be linked to the Nico Nico Dictionary entry on the word "Utaite" The code should appear like so: name is a utaite that is known for blah blah blah... Well guys, what do you think? Sen 04:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I think it's a good idea, if we use too many names then it seems disorganized. But on the other hand, if we vary it then it flows more naturally and we don't look like robots inputting the same codes over and over again... Anyway, I edited a few pages just now (okay, maybe more like 10+) to fit what you described. Meta-Kakera 06:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hmmm thats true too... but considering we're more of a encyclopedia than say a blog we're not suppose to speak like human XD just be unbiased and informative~ yay thanks ^_^ oh by the way you linked "utaite," wrong when you link to the NicoNico Dictionary (look at the thing in code I gave as a example) you can link to specific words so that when you click on a utaite's page, "utaite" it should bring you to the "Utaite" entry directly. I'll go fix some later but right now I have to sleep =o= its past midnight where I'am... Sen 06:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh crap I did? -looks- Oh oops, my bad. DX I'm sorry! I'll fix them now! D: Meta-Kakera 07:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC)